


【金钱组】君生我已老

by Think_And_Write



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: APH贵乱短打系列二（依旧片段灭文，不知道有没有后续系列）。原作人设基础上混杂三次历史文化元素，掺杂个人观点不上升政治，只想让他们谈个寡淡又死去活来的恋爱。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【金钱组】君生我已老

日子久了，王耀往往分不清自己眼前的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是哪一个。

记忆随着过分漫长的年岁化作易碎的蝉翼，诸多细节也变得斑驳；他曾在高墙后故步自封，披着华贵的龙袍目空一切，在经历了几乎油尽灯枯的挣扎后终于又洗尽铅华，穿着洗得半旧却干净整洁的中山装整装待发。放下上位者的骄傲从头再来何尝容易；那时来不及去想以后，身上伤痕太多而时间太少，家园风雨飘摇，每天都有人在死去，他的怒吼与痛呼溢到喉口又死死压下，拼一口气勉强站直，对面是被战意冲昏了头脑、信誓旦旦要取代他这日落之地的本田菊。

彼时伊万、亚瑟和弗朗西斯陷于各自的泥淖中自顾不暇。那段炮火轰鸣夜不能寐的日子里，世界上最险峻山巅的航线承载起阿尔弗雷德和他的第一段联系：没有尔虞我诈，没有掠夺与羞辱的恶意，只有传达过来的一点摇摇欲坠的炬火，帮助王耀重新发出自己的光 [1] [2]。在学习英文的途中王耀偶尔也翻看这家伙的历史。那人果然年轻鲜活，最疯狂不可理喻却也胜过最多的赌局，随着欧罗巴的盛极而衰而斩头露角。那颗承载了天真与野心的头颅高高扬起，目光触及他苍老双眼伸展不到的方向。

王耀抿起嘴，居然有些向往。

后来的故事更复杂一些。他们在熟稔前匆匆对垒，钢铁的巨幕竖了又塌，大洋彼岸的消息隔着真真假假的帘幕传递过来。到终于握手言和的那一天，年轻人们穿上牛仔裤簇拥着美国小伙子代表的自由、张扬和无限可能；王耀嘴上说着只羡慕他多挣得几年光阴，后来居然也被这股子愣头青的热情感染，带着镣铐跳起舞来。

只可惜好景不长。时过境迁，当年因伊万·布拉金斯基身死而未能下完的局，现在竟又被闹哄哄的摆出来了。

但王耀从未自诩成为谁的偶像或替身；王耀只是王耀罢了，做不了柯勒律治的忽必烈汗 [3]，也无意成为顶着什么“南方”名头的救世主——他只是往来人群里有着东方面孔的一个，和他的同位体们一样磕磕碰碰地守望故土上的万家灯火、芸芸众生。他的孩子们有与世人相似的喜怒哀乐，或许也有某些可爱的怪癖、几分与众不同的倔强和死脑筋；他们也会被贪欲与愤怒冲昏头脑，却终归也喜欢听属于世界的故事，从哈姆雷特到浮士德，从弗兰肯斯坦到唐吉坷德，从罗摩和悉多到梁山伯与祝英台。

如今箭在弦上，看不见的涌动的潮水簇拥他不断向前，又可能在下一刻将他推入地狱。可惜王耀虽是过来人，却从来只能做旁观者。他知道如今的阿尔也一样；孤独成为他们漫长而迥异的生命里为数不多的联系。王耀不谈色即是空，始终只是个念旧的俗人罢了。

“琼斯，你看我俩是不是在画地为牢。”

[1] 指驼峰航线。  
[2] 有参考鲁迅先生关于“炬火”的说法。  
[3] 柯勒律治是英国浪漫主义诗人，曾在诗歌中表达对元朝东方帝国的想象 Kubla Khan: or, A Vision in a Dream: A Fragment.


End file.
